


ESP: Extranormal Soulmate Partnerships, by Cat Grant

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr: supercatweek, mild SANVERS and all pairings but supercat all over, sc week, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 05:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: This spiralled out of control very quickly, and honestly, I love the outcome. I hope you do too.Let's just say, Cat has... well, no. I don't wanna spoil it, enjoy.





	ESP: Extranormal Soulmate Partnerships, by Cat Grant

Kara had seen this a few times now. Odd little notes or envelopes, always with Cat's eloquent handwriting of a name or sometimes more than one, always with her own signature in the corner. Cat had made it a point to not get involved unless Cat so asked of her, to deliver one or retrieve another, and didn't mess in whatever ESP was. It was Cat's, clearly an important project. And while Kara certainly was curious, and knew for a fact that it didn't have anything to do with Catco Magazine, this had been going on for months, she didn't but in. But now, seeing the name Supergirl beautifully written on the envelope... well. It gave Kara pause, just as anything regarding Supergirl did.

Kara looked it over, somehow it had landed on her desk in it's way, no doubt, to Cat's office. Kara wanted to look inside. Really, she did. But she knew how suspicious that would look. So she put it in her stack of mail for Cat, among folders and files and emails and similar info, and went back to her job proofreading an interview piece with a celebrity Cat had been to two days ago. That envelope was none of her business. Well, no. Technically, it was. It was Supergirl's business. But Kara had to maintain her secret, and therefore, ignored the fat Manila envelope. That was harder said than done, but Kara didn't touch it again.

Kara was half way through said interview proofread when Cat came out of her fishbowl office and asked if anyone had seen her ESP envelope. Kara found it odd that Cat would ask about it so casually, but lifted it from her stack and handed it over immediately, barely looking up as she did so. ''Here you are Ms. Grant. It landed on my desk and I was just going to finish this interview reading before I brought your files in so you'd have them all at once.''

''Well, thank you, Keira, you may continue.'' Cat said curtly and took the envelope, sashaying back into her office. Kara wanted to ignore it, really, it was none of her business to be peeking into Cat's private projects. But then again... Supergirl was written on it... so... technically... Kara looked over, pretending to look at a notebook she had open on her desk, and peeked up from under her lashes, using her X-ray vision on the envelope quickly, just to peek at it, too see the inside contents as Cat carefully flickered through them with deft fingertips.

Pictures.

Kara spun back to her laptop quickly, gasping just a bit, and adjusted her glasses out of habit, focusing back on her reading. Cat had a stack of pictures, of her as Supergirl, smiling, fighting, posing. Holy fuck.

''What's going on?'' Winn asked gently, more than aware of her when she acted like this. ''I thought you weren't going to do that X-ray peeking through Cat's desk anymore...''

''I never did that!'' Kara defended with a shake of her head, her cheeks flaming, which told Winn she had done exactly that in the past and she knew it. Winn also knew why, but wouldn't elaborate. It was Kara's business if she occasionally xray visioned Cat when she came in wearing a prime suit that was buttoned with no shirt beneath and no bra. Kara's thing.

''I... she has pictures. Of me.''

''Naked?'' Winn asked, and Kara glared at him. He smiled and focused back on his computer screen, messing with her.

''Winn! No, as Supergirl. Fighting. Flying. Posing. What the hell do those mail packets mean?'' Kara whispered.''how did she get Supergirl pictures?''

''How many have you seen now?''

''5. She... I've seen names. Big names. Alien superhero names. I didn't think, it's Cat's thing. Her private project. I have no point messing in it. But now it's me. I just need to know what ESP means.''

''Erotic superhero portraits?'' Winn muttered... and then shrugged it off, laughing.

''What did you drink last night?''

''Nothing you need to know of. But whatever Cat is doing, it's not linked to Catco, though, so I can't assist. Can't hack it outside the company, that's Cat's private work at home. I could get arrested for that.''

''I... I need to come back after Cat leaves. Find it. Figure it out.''

\----

Kara did come back. She came back after midnight to an empty office, telling the doorman that she had forgotten a file and showing her keycard, and headed up quickly, to Cat's office. It wasn't that unusual, considering how closely Kara worked with Cat, and she often did return for files in the evening. He just smiled and let her up. Easy as pie. And besides, she brought Angus coffee so he knew her well. He was the sweetest doorman in the universe. 

Kara slipped into Cat's office and placed her bag on Cat's cream sofa, slipping in behind her desk on weightless feet, and slipped open the bottom left drawer of her desk, where Cat kept all her most important things, her lexapro, her spare fountain pens, expensive jewellery, and a picture of Carter, delicately framed. But no envelope. Hmm. Maybe she'd taken it home?

Kara spent the next five minutes searching the office for it, even xray visioning the desk to no avail, and was about to leave in defeat when she noticed the bottom drawer of Cat's white bar counter just sticking out a bit. Barely, unnoticeable to human vision. Thankfully Kara wasn't human. Though Kara had this nagging feeling that if Supergirl were human, she wouldn't be written on that envelope. 

Kara crouched down and pulled the drawer out, gasping when she found the envelope on top of 4 others, all the same, all perfectly written, all perfectly aligned. Kara sat down cross legged on the floor and pulled out the one with her name, and carefully opened the edge, sliding photos and notes into her palm, wondering what all this was for.

Kara looked over the photos, reading the notes, some Kryptonian symbols littered here and there. Hmm. It had to be connected. 

All this was still okay though. So Cat had a curiosity in Supergirl. Who didn't? That was all fine. What frightened Kara was the incredibly detailed astral star charts neatly folded with it, the detail, and accuracy of pinpointing Krypton, and it's neighbouring worlds, and the insanely detailed DNA threads of what Kara could only assume was her own DNA and some others beside it, though all except hers were crossed over with a red pen.

Kara folded everything back as it was, slipping it back into its place, and pulled out another, thinner one, finding much the same. After an hour of careful perusal, checking hers multiple times, Kara finally left and decided this required Alex's help.

\----

''She has the what now?'' Alex asked curiously, her brows furrowing with the news.

''Star charts. They look DEO quality, Alex. And DNA. How could she get fragments of my DNA?''

''Okay, relax.'' Alex said, pasting a panicked Supergirl on the shoulder as she stood from her own seat. ''DNA is everywhere, in a nailbed, in a strand of hair, in an errant skin cell. I don't know how she could have gotten it, but she did. It doesn't make this any more of a panic though. Even if she has your DNA, there's nothing there that can lead her to you, and she has no reason to suspect you anyhow, does she? I mean, I realize your panic, but she can't do anything to out you with the info she has. I just wish I knew why she's collecting the info. Just 4 envelopes?''

''So far, just the 4, and this afternoon, mine came along. There's Superman, me, Barry Allen, which is weird in and of it's own self, and then a Bruce Wayne, somebody. There's a bunch of names on each, and multiple DNA strands that she's crossed out, and others with question marks, and the Bruce Wayne one has one with a check mark on a strand in that folder. I need to know what they are, and why she's cancelling out so many. She's looking for something...''

''I wouldn't worry too much, Kar. She's obviously got a hobby of some sort here. It's not on the mark anywhere, there's nothing linked to her name that's curious, in this way. It's a private thing, so it seems. Go home. If we find anything, we'll let you know.''

Kara stared in silence as Alex walked away, not looking back, and then turned to look at Hank, who just shook his head and turned to follow Alex, saying nothing. What?

\---------

''She knows.'' 

The text came late, but it had Cat smiling still. Alex Danvers, agent mulder as well, both confirming that Kara suspected something about that envelope, and that she had in fact snuck in to check them in detail. Cat sat and thought about it for a moment, a long time really, and sighed when she tapped out her return message. Yes. It was time to reveal this. She suspected certain things about what would happen, but then again, Kara's Birthday, or, her Kryptonian birthday, was in two days. And her Earth Birthday was in 3. This would be a perfect gift. Cat just hoped that her vision of what Kara really wanted was accurate. Her Stars claimed it was, despite being from different worlds, and Cat hoped that all these calculations were true. 

The tests she'd done on everyone else, as proof, and with permission, said yes, these numbers were telling the truth. Superman had a mark with Lois Lane, much to their relief and happiness, and so did all the others she'd done these proof tests on, 3 in total. Then she'd tried Supergirl, with an errant hair strand she'd managed to rummage off Kara's desk one evening, and had found her star cycle and everything else, and been set.

Then she'd done as suspected, she felt things pointing towards this, and tested herself. And surely enough, her stars and Kara's were a match. Which meant, in any universe, that Kara was her soulmate. 

''Deal with the others. This agency is a good thing, even if I started it mostly to find out Kara's star alignment. There are soulmates who deserve to be found, and all that. It's good for you guys too, as an alien assistance tech. I'll deal with Kara. It's time she ran into the Cat Grant folder, and I'll see if she's brave enough to ask about it. If not, I'll drop by the party tomorrow. I'll give her the ultimate gift.''

''Everything is in placement for you. We'll keep her in the dark for now, she seems calm about it, if edgy. How are you dealing, realizing that she really is your one?''

''I'm pleased. It's gonna be odd. But I feel her constant presence to me. I guess I always suspected, it's nice to have it confirmed. Let's go forth as we are. Just keep her calm, and if I don't text you tomorrow, by 7, then set up the party as planned, in secret, for her.''

''Will do.''

\-----------

 

And nothing happens. Kara seems curious, but she hands over the fat Manila envelope and walks away like it's nothing new, and truthfully it isn't. But Cat catches the glance. Towards the drawer.

Cat waits patiently for Kara to ask, Cat can sense she wants to, but the day runs it's course and nothing. 

Naive girl, she's way too soft and sweet, and naturally Cat should be disgusted with that, such a sweetheart demeanour. Cat suspects on anyone else she would be. But on Kara, because Kara is her soulmate, Cat loves it. Because Cat has loved Kara for a long time, forever, perhaps, and Kara might be exactly the softness she needs against the hard sharp outer shell Cat has built for herself. Maybe Kara is the balm for this, and that makes Cat one happy person, indeed.

When Cat drops by the next day, happy to find Kara in her suit for this whole party, clearly she just came back from some crime fighting, she has smudges of dirt on her forehead and cheeks, but she looks... beautiful. It's Kara's stare at Cat in her doorway that has Cat nearly laughing.

Her pure shock, the look in her eyes, the way she's staring blatantly, unsure what to say because she's just been caught and has no escape, and Cat has to step forward and gently bring her hands to Kara's, pulling Kara's messy dirty fingers into hers and holding on tightly as she speaks softly. ''It's okay, I know it all.''

\--------

''What?'' Kara asked in shock, still scared, shaking, looking at everyone around her as if they knew something. And of course, they all did. Even Winn, James, even Maggie, they all had planned this. 

Cat smiled and released Kara's hand, and pulled something out of her bag, a thin pale blue Catco envelope, and handed it to Kara, who took it with shaking fingers.

''Happy Earth Birthday, Kara. This gift you've deserved for years, I think it's time.''

''What?'' Kara asked again, her voice incredulous as she looked around again, then back to the envelope. ''How do you...?"

''You're sister helped me out with something a few weeks ago, and we started planning this. She told me everything, young Kryptonian girl. Open it already.''

Kara stared for a moment, her eyes flitting suspiciously to Alex, mouthing her name, and then focused back on the envelope before finally slipping the edge open and slipping her fingers beneath, pulling out a barely there two sheets of paper. ''Is this my...? Cat?''

Kara pulled out her resume, her Catco resume, and stares blatantly at the bright red written over it in Cat's handwriting. Reporter. Kara stares for a long minute, staring blatantly, and Cat would swear she was trying to X-ray the paper. 

''You deserve this, Kara. I knew you would be a reporter from the second you walked in, and so I hired you on the spot, gave you the position you wanted. I saw something familiar inside you even then, something I recognized.''

''What?'' Kara asked, meeting Cat's eyes with her own, happy tears threatening to fall.

''Me.''

For a minute Cat wondered if Kara would faint, hoping not, because there was another envelope to be opened. I smaller, fatter one. Cat hoped she wouldn't faint when Kara opened it.

''And there's something more. Now I hope you're okay with this, but I kinda looked through your horoscope and Stars. I hope that's alright, I didn't mean to pry, but I was too curious to see my suspicions come true.'' 

''Suspicions?'' Kara asked, taking the envelope softly when Cat handed it over, and slipped the edge open after a long moment, recognizing the fat envelope immediately, watching as Cat pulled out the one with her own name, and opened it as well. 

Cat pulled out her black chart, thanks to Winn, and her DNA strand print out, and watched as Kara pulled hers out, staring curiously, and gave hers over to Kara as well, smiling. 

Kara stared at them both for a while, unsure of what she was seeing, and then the star graphs, and the double streaks crossed through them with Cat's signature red fountain pen, and the fact that they were the same. 

''Kara. Our DNA is a match, it's the same, except for your Kryptonian parts, and we're a complete identical match. Our stars are the same, the same stars were rising and falling when both of us were born, regardless of what world it was on. Kara, we're soulmates.''

''Cat... how?'' Kara asked, staring at the papers, and Cat smiled, pulling Kara into a tight hug, one Kara eased into immediately, smiling brightly, still unable to believe it fully. But then again, she'd always felt something, she'd just ignored it. 

''I sensed it. It's what ESP is. It's a dating agency, Kara. For soulmates. I've helped dozens of aliens in this city. Forgive my curiousity, but I had to see your results, and then I couldn't resist testing myself. Kara, if you don't like it...''

''I love it.'' Kara said after a shake of her head, leaning in to hug Cat again, smiling and crying at the same time. ''I love it, Cat. I always suspected, I could feel it, but I never dared to hope for it.''

For a long few minutes, everything was silent, and the party went on, Cat finally kissed Kara, just softly, though she wanted it to be nothing but soft, and the party started up again, the cupcakes brought out, the cake, the drinks, and Cat smiled as soon as Kara took one and bit into it. God, what had she gotten herself into.

For a moment, Cat just watched, Kara settled into the crook of her arm with her treat, and Cat swiped at the icing too, much to Kara's laughter, and smiled until Maggie decided to come up and speak.

''Can you do something for me, Cat?''

''Hmm?''

''Can you test me and Alex? Because I think I feel that thing too.''

Cat looked over at Alex, who stared at Maggie with a gasp, then walked over and hugged her closely, so much so that Maggie seemed to have trouble breathing through it. Cat laughed, so did Kara, and everything was good, and then Winn stood up with Lyra and raised his hand in invitation and Magan did the same, and Hank brought a hand to his forehead in laughter.

This would be epic.


End file.
